


Once upon a time

by fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual References, Smut, Spacedogs, Swearing, chocolatedogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup
Summary: Welcome to my new chaptered work of drabbles that I have written in response to prompts/events. I look forward very much to adding to this over time.First up are ten drabbles that I wrote as prompt gifts when I reached 1k followers on Twitter. The first four take place within canon; five to seven take place post-fall; eight is a post-fall ABO AU; nine and ten take place within the Hannibal Extended Universe.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 110
Kudos: 94





	1. Winston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otter_reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_reader/gifts), [BastDazbog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastDazbog/gifts), [IntriguedObsessively](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntriguedObsessively/gifts), [hedonistconstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/gifts), [NuttyNat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyNat/gifts), [midnightferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightferret/gifts), [StringerBelle_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringerBelle_27/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts), [InsanelyWriteful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/gifts), [Laura3C273](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura3C273/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Otter_reader, who asked for Winston's POV of Will sleepwalking in Coquilles.

The slap of bare feet on asphalt; huffs of breath; a phantom clip-clop that raises Winston’s hackles. Master walks on, trance-like, limbs jerking every now and then as if nudged by some invisible force. There’s a presence, a scent. Like the quiet man who offered food and spoke low reassurance, who touched Master’s things with tender curiosity when Master was away. Lights in the distance grow larger. Not like the softness of the moon. Harsh. They dazzle Master. Strangers speak, not unkindly, and finally Master turns. It’s good to finally be seen, though red eyes in the dark watch jealously.


	2. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BastDazbog, who asked for Hannibal with a raven on his shoulder. This prompt was inspired by the remarkable [Arkarti](http://arkarti.tumblr.com/), who painted this very image. Please click the link and go and give them love for it:
>
>> I'm gonna join the [#BlueArt](https://twitter.com/hashtag/BlueArt?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) trend  
>  Here's the hannibal edition 💙[#fanart](https://twitter.com/hashtag/fanart?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#illustration](https://twitter.com/hashtag/illustration?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#Hannibal](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Hannibal?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/nvf1hq3WgE](https://t.co/nvf1hq3WgE)
>> 
>> — arkarti (@ArkartiArt) [April 25, 2020](https://twitter.com/ArkartiArt/status/1254110424988971009?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> As Hannibal is portrayed in his Savoureux suit, I set this during the final scene of that episode.

Cold beauty. Shadowman with Death perched on his shoulder. 

‘Hello, Will.’

The words shudder through him. Pull him up, push him forward. To stare down stark fucking tenderness. Death preens, glances knowingly at its master. Through the wrung-out hollowness of betrayal, Will rages silent denial. _Not yours. Could have been. Not now. Not fucking ever._ Then outrage finds its voice.

‘Hello, Doctor Lecter.’

What a giveaway in every stilted syllable. To hate with such devotion… Death practically crows, ruffled and ready for a partner in time. The shadows drip; Hannibal smiles his claim. And phantom talons dig, possessive, into Will.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For IntriguedObsessively, who asked for heartbroken Hannibal in Bedelia's shower, post-Mizumono.

_I forgive you, Will._

The words roil with the swirling dirt and blood beneath his feet in a calligraphy of suffering. Necessary punishment for them both. The quantity of crimson is hardly surprising: severing half of oneself involves, by necessity, a deal of exsanguination. 

Hannibal closes his eyes against the beating jets of water, but there’s no hiding from the imago engraved on his memory. Blue eyes, misery-clouded; lines of pain splitting a beloved face. 

_Oh no, don’t. D-don’t._

Impossible to scrub away the grief that clings. The love that lingers, inexorable. The question that taunts.

_Will you forgive me?_


	4. Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nsfwgrantaire, who asked for Hannigram with a fairy tale theme. This is set soon after the fall.

A kiss of breath against cracked lips.

‘How long was I out?’ Rusty-voiced. 

‘One hundred hours.’ 

An effort to focus; relief floods as familiar contours take shape. ‘Must have been worse for you.’

‘Chiyoh helped.’

‘Figures. She still here? I can’t be her favourite person.’

‘Not hers, no.’ Amber eyes are tender.

Will feels for Hannibal’s hand. Squeezes. ‘What was it like? You took the brunt.’

‘To hit the water? A forest of thorns. You?’

Shudders. ‘A thousand pin-pricks.’ 

A warm forehead presses to his. ‘Ordeals worthy of a fairy tale.’

Lips seek lips. ‘Then we’ve earned a happy ending.’


	5. Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NuttyNat, who asked for Will spoon-feeding a weakened Hannibal. This is set not long after the fall.

‘Eat or you’ll die.’ 

Will rubs a trembling hand across his mouth. Directs a stern gaze at his impatient patient. Hannibal’s too weak for true resistance. But the trace evidence is there: in hands clenched with resentment; in the stubborn set of a mouth Will’s dreamed of kissing. 

A different tack. Brandishes the spoon.

‘You need this to be silver?’

‘It would hardly match the shed.’ Sassy.

‘Cabin.’ Spoon to lips again. ‘Pretty please?’

Grudging acquiescence. Elated, Will licks a drop of applesauce from lips that soften in surprise, clinging sweetly. 

The rest of the jar is consumed with enthusiasm.


	6. Gesture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For midnightferret, who asked for Will making a romantic post-fall gesture. I hope this counts! I didn't think our grumpy boy would get too sentimental.

‘You made me soup.’

‘I took my opportunity before you’re able to elbow me out of the kitchen.’ Wry.

Hannibal accepts the tray, eyes steady on Will. ‘This is familiar.’

‘Best thing for the immune system, right?’ A brow quirks, familiar cover for uncomfortable emotions. Will sits down beside him on the sofa. ‘Silkie chicken silky enough?’

‘I have faith that it will be. Should I ask where you found the ingredients?’

A flash of teeth. ‘Bargain-hunting. You could say I made a killing.’

‘Come here, terrible boy.’

A soft command and a lingering kiss shared over the steaming bowl.


	7. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Laura3C273, who asked for Will torturing Hannibal during sex by blasting out a specific song as payback for all the classical stuff. :D
> 
> Lyrics from Sexy Back, written by Nate Hills, Tim Mosley and Justin Timberlake.

The sounds vibrate through every nerve. Fortunately, his cock has no preference where ambience is concerned. As long as it’s buried deep within Will Graham, it remains enthusiastic. Yet no matter how thick the doors of Hannibal’s memory palace, words slip beneath which summon outrage.

_VIP (go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)_

‘Never again,’ he growls, thrusting to the impossible beat, ‘shall I trust you with the music.’

‘Quid pro quo,’ pants Will. ‘You want Tchaikovsky? I get Timberlake.’

Such exquisite ruthlessness pulls Hannibal to breathless completion. Sometimes, surrender is sweet.


	8. Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For StringerBelle_27, who asked for A/B/O post-fall Hannigram in the bathroom.

‘All done.’ Will drops the shower head attachment, wipes water from his face, slicks back squeaky-clean hair.

‘Better.’ Hannibal’s eyes meet his in the mirror. ‘Messy thing.’

Will scoffs. ‘You love it.’ Reaches out and trails the backs of his fingers the length of Hannibal’s twitching cock. ‘Look at you. Knot’s been down twenty minutes and you’re greedy for more.’

A low growl. ‘Perhaps you will allow me to finish shaving first. Or would you have me decapitate myself?’

‘I would have you fuck me again.’ Strokes softly. ‘But by all means, continue.’

The razor clatters, forgotten, into the sink.


	9. Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For murasaki69, who asked for A/B/O Spacedogs: Alpha Nigel and Omega Adam. (I tried to throw in 'pretend relationship' for you as well!)

He’d half-dragged Adam home. Invited himself up. Burned with a need, newly-stoked, to claim the manipulative brat. Chanced a kiss, messy, fucking perfect. 

A long, slow groan as he settles inside. ‘You told Darko I was your Alpha.’

‘Y-yes.’ Blue eyes half-close, blissful. ‘I told a lie.’

‘I beg to fucking differ.’ Withdraws before his knot can form. Thrusts back in, hard. Pulls a whimper. ‘You’re mine, baby.’

‘Nigel. Oh - ohhh.’ 

He loves the breathy sounds. Loves Adam. ‘Why did you say it?’

A smug smile. ‘So you’d stop talking about Gaby. So you’d do this.’

Fucking gorgeous little shit.


	10. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For InsanelyWriteful, who asked for Regency ChocolateDogs, possibly A/B/O: smart mouth Aiden and delighted, feral Nigel.

‘Remove your hand,’ hisses Nigel, ‘before your father challenges me to a duel.’

Aiden grins, whirls away. ‘Apologies, my lord. I am unaccustomed to this dance.’

‘Feigned coyness?’ Stalking after him, Nigel reclaims his Omega with a possessive arm around his slender waist. ‘After last night?’

Between them, Aiden’s palm rubs the bulge in Nigel’s breeches. ‘Would you prefer I proclaim to the general assembly that you mounted me in the back of your carriage?’

‘Careful.’ Teeth bared, nails digging in through layers of finery. ‘Or I shall take you again behind the nearest screen.’

Blue eyes flash delight. ‘Promise?’


	11. Symbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for BottomHannibalDay2020.

Will’s moans soak into glistening skin. ‘I want to move.’ 

‘Not just yet.’ Eyes slitted in blissful concentration, Hannibal arches further, taking a little more of that gloriously fat cock inside. Squeezes. 

‘ _Christ_ , Hannibal.’

The hand around his own cock has loosened. Hannibal clicks his tongue. ‘Terrible boy. Do you chase only your own pleasure?’ 

Pumping recommences, frantic, as if Will could achieve orgasm through symbiosis. 

‘Good boy. _Now_ fuck me.’

A satisfyingly brutal claiming follows, cries fed back to each other. Hannibal always comes first, clenching to keep his darling inside. Consumption of a sort. The symbolism is amusing.


End file.
